Broken Hearts Cannot Be Mended
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: Once most of the Degrassi kids have graduated from school slowly they drift apart. Paige tries to save them all by organizing a way for them all to spend the summer together that tests friendships, relationships and each person. Rating Change in Future.
1. Story Introduction

**Introduction to the Story**

****

I wanted to give a brief introduction into the story in my own words to clear up any confusion that might come. The story is placed in the future times of where the Degrassi series sets right now. All the sophomores in the series have graduated which makes all the current freshmen seniors. Also, the couples that are together in this story - no matter if they have fallen or will fall in the series - are this: Spinner and Paige, Sean and Ellie, Marco and Dylan.

More may come, or more may not. I have great plans for this story that deals with a lot of dramatic subjects. I hope you enjoy what you find and continue to read it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Off

**Broken Hearts Cannot Be Mended**

_Written By Ally_

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any part of it - however the idea of the story is my own.

AN: Not all Degrassi characters are used, and I am not promising that all that are used will play a main part in the story. I will work in as many plots as possible without loosing the grasp of the story.

Warning: Rated R for some sexual encounters and language in future chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting Off**

_Part A: The Meeting of Friendly Faces_

"Are they all here?" Paige asked Spinner who had come into the kitchen carrying the now empty bowl that once held chips.

"Yes, hunny-b. Everyone you invited is here - uh, plus a few extras."

"Extras?" Paige asked, looking confused.

"Yeah - well, you'll see. So are you going to come out back and tell us the great news you have?"

"I'll be there in a sec. Go check on everything for me, hunny-b?"

Spinner gave a tight smile to his girlfriend, whom for the past 30 minutes had had been following her every breathing request, and went back outside. Sitting in the backyard of the Michalchuk's house was a group of Degrassi's newest gradates, along with a few of Degrassi's newest senior class.

"Where is your girlfriend Spin?" Sean called out from his position next to his current girlfriend, Ellie.

"She'll be here soon," Spin responded, ignoring a majority of the group as he went to sit next to Marco. "I think Paige has finally lost it. I have no idea what any of this is about."

"You make it sound like she's about to send us all to our death, Spin." Marco said back.

"She might just do that."

Marco only rolled his eyes and turned looked away for Spin, his eyes darting across the whole backyard and into the windows of the Michalchuk house, hoping to grab any glimpse of his boyfriend, Dylan.

Everyone seemed pretty content. A month ago most of them had made the walk down the Degrassi gym, taking their diploma in hand as each graduated from high school. It was a happy day for all, especially for those like Spin who almost didn't pass because of one almost failing grade in math. Yet they all had made it, and spent the night celebrating and had not seen each other since, unless it was a random collision as the supermarket or the movie theatre. No one seemed to notice the already growing gap between all friendships. Well, no one except for Paige.

"Hey everyone!" Paige exclaimed, finally making her way outside.

"About time, lover girl," Jay said from where he sat next to Sean, "Are you going to tell us why we are here - well, why Ellie is here and Sean and I got dragged along?"

Paige pursed her lips together as she looked over at Jay, not exactly happy to see a few of the extra's there, but dealing with it. "Well, if you could all just keep quiet I can get on with it."

Nobody made a sound, but just glanced around at one another waiting for Paige to tell them what was up.

"Oh, well," Paige said, realizing she had fallen silent for a while, "I had been thinking, since most of us are now graduated and all, that we don't really see each other as much as we used to. And I thought that it was kind of sad, because we all have such great friendships here and soon we'll all being going off to our different colleges. And I love each and everyone of you and will miss you all so much when I go off to Riverndale University, especially my hunny-b"

"Cut to the point Paige," Ash interrupted.

"Oh, yes, well." Paige stumbled, "So I thought we should make this summer a memorable one and spend it all with each other. And so we're going on a road trip!"

The whole place erupted with different thoughts on the matter, everyone speaking at once. Paige stood rather uncomfortably on the back porch steps, trying to hear everyone at once and continue with what she was saying.

"A road trip? That's lame."

"Oh come on, our parents will never let us go."

"We can't all fit in one car."

"I think it would be kind of fun."

Spinner quickly got to his feet, his own thoughts of the idea pushed to the side as he rushed to save Paige from her discomfort.

"Hey, shut up!" he yelled, "Give her a chance to finish."

The backyard slowly fell into silence once again, as everyone once again put his or her attention back on Paige.

"Oh, thanks hunny-b." Paige said with a smile toward Spin before getting back to what she wanted to say. "Now to you all it doesn't seem very organized, but for the past week and a half I have been working on this idea and have everything worked out. We have transportation, money enough to take us wherever we please and stay in proper hotels, and permission. I talked to each and every one of your parents - well, except for our extras but feel free to come if you'd like, you'll just have to talk to your own parents - and they all said they thought the idea was great as long as we had a responsible elder with us. So, in light of that I got to come with us, my very own brot--"

"Hey guys," Dylan Michalchuk said as he walked through the door behind Paige, breaking her off her own sentence.

Marco instantly became alert and got to his feet, "Hey Dyl."

Ellie quickly flung her hand over Jay's mouth, prepared for the comment she was sure he was about to share with everyone.

Paige continued on. "Dylan, about time you got here. I was just about to tell everyone that I got you to come with us on our road trip and be our responsible adult." Paige beamed at everyone out in the yard. "So, what do you all think?"

No one quickly jumped to voice his or her opinion, but it could be seen that everyone liked the idea.

"Well Paige," Jimmy finally said, "It looks like you found a way to cure all our boredom over the summer."

* * *

_Part B: The Bus Renovation_

Spinner, Craig, Jimmy, Hazel, Ashley, Ellie, Sean, Jay, Emma, Manny, Marco and Dylan all stared ahead of them at the Degrassi High bus that sat in front of them.

"Um, Hunny-b?" Spinner called out to Paige who was standing with pride in front of the bus, "Why is there a school bus in your driveway."

"It was her idea," Dylan muttered to Marco, who was looking up at Dylan with raised eyebrows.

"Because I bought it hunny-b. This is what we are going to be taking across country." Paige said with a grin.

"You're kidding, right?" Sean spoke up, "That bus can't take us anywhere. It's a piece of shit."

"Well .. that's why I was kind of hoping you'd help me fix it up a bit Sean," Paige said.

Sean only shook his head and mumbled something to Ellie who nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh come on guys! This will be great." Paige said to the many faces of doubt that looked at her. "It's the only thing that will fit us all. Anyway, I fixed up the inside and it's actually really cool. You at least have to look inside before putting it down."

And so they did, one by one they all entered the bus, and weren't disappointed at what they found. Paige had done a number on the bus, leaving on the first three rows of the actual bus seats in. The middle and back section of the bus was all an original idea. Behind the bus seats on the left side was a table bolted to the ground with two twirling chairs bolted next to it. Across from it sat a cabinet and a large ice bucket to hold all their food and drinks. Farther back on top of a newly furnished carpet ground was various types of comfortable chairs, such as bean bag chairs of different colors and inflatable chairs lined with velvet material and sitting on the very back was a mattress, set up as a bed and couch - all to add to the comfort of the bus. It wasn't just the added furniture that spiced the place up though. The walls and ceiling was painted a dark blue and hanging on the sides were various pictures of the group. There were also hanging lamps, a battery stereo system, and other various needs.

"Alright," Hazel said once everyone was out of the bus, "I have to admit that I like what you've done with the place Paige and I totally wouldn't mind driving around in that."

"I agree," Craig said, still shocked to see the sight inside the bus.

"Hunny-b," Spinner said as he took Paige in his arms, "I think you've finally outdid yourself."

"Well it's not done yet. All I need is to paint the outside, and get all the technical stuff fixed," Paige said, looking over at Sean.

"Fine, I'll fix it. But that means no one complains that Jay comes along." Sean said.

"It's a deal." Paige replied, her smile only growing bigger as she hugger herself to Spinner's side.

* * *

_Part C: Don't Tell, Please_

The day had finally come - they were all about to leave behind the town they all had grown to love and hate and set out on their own little adventure. They had made the decision together that they wanted to go out into the states and find their fun in the U.S. They wanted to hit the main places, like Hollywood, Las Vegas, Orlando, New York Ð and then many others on the way.

"Come on! Let's get this show on the road," Paige called out to everyone, after she had finished loading the last piece of luggage on the bottom compartments of the bus.

Everyone was busy saying their good-byes to their parents either on the phone or those few who had come to see their children off. Dylan was seated in the driver seat - Marco sitting behind him - and pressed the palm of his hand on the horn letting it blast through the air for awhile, calling everyone in.

"Bye Mum, I'll see you at the end of summer!

"Take care!"

"See you dudes and dudettes!"

"Later!"

After calling out quick goodbyes everyone climbed in the bus, taking a seat in the various areas, some people already starting to pop open a can of soda or opening up a bag of chips.

"Everyone in?" Paige asked, counting heads at the front of the bus.

"Emma's not here, I think she's inside," Manny called out getting to her feet, "I'll go get her."

"No, you stay here," Spinner said, jumping to his feet and getting in front of Manny with an awkward look in his face, "I'll get Emma."

Inside the house Emma sat on Paige's bed, a few tears escaping her eyes as she held her hand tight in a fist. She had escaped the group and went to use Paige's bathroom before they left. She had to check on something before she left. What she found out did not make her at all happy - her suspicions for the last couple of months had been true.

"Emma?" Spinner called through the house, "You in here? Emma?"

"I-I'm in here!" she croaked out.

Spinner soon blocked the light from the hallway as he stood in the door. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Emma shook her head slowly, more tears escaping her eyes, "No. We need to talk Spin."

The two never really had been so close, but over the past year the two had been forced to get to know each other when they both wound up in hours of detention because of stupid decisions they made that were against the school rules - oddly at the same time. Spinner had grown fond of the younger girl, and took her close under his wing like another younger sister.

Spinner sat next to Emma on the bed, "What is it?"

"Spin," Emma said quietly, "I'm pregnant."

If it had at all been doubted that one person could feel every emotion al one time in life, it had no longer been. Spin felt like everything fell quickly away with those few words from Emma. He quickly grabbed the smaller girl and hugged her to his side. Emma was pregnant - she was going to have a baby boy or girl - and Spinner had helped.

"Oh Emma," Spinner said as he held the now freely crying girl in his arms.

The two sat like that for a few minutes as Spin let Emma cry. They would have to leave soon, before the others got worried. Yet, Spinner couldn't pull himself from that spot. Slowly, Emma's heaving shoulders stopped and she soon sat up and wiped her eyes.

"We better go." She said quietly, getting to her feet, "Everyone's waiting for us."

Spinner nodded, "Okay."

Emma nodded back and moved to leave the room. When she reached the door she turned back and looked at Spinner. "Don't tell, please. Not yet."

Spinner nodded again. "I won't. I promise."

Emma smiled at him, and then turned again, leaving the room behind her and tucking the test from her hand deep in her pocket.

* * *

_AN: Chapter one complete. Please review and tell me what you think. I haven't written a story in so long because of years and years of writers block so my writing is a bit blocky. Things will grow better as the story progresses - this was just to introduce everything that's happening. I could use any type of help - good or bad. However, if you do have something bad to say I'd rather you'd e-mail it to me please. Don't be too harsh - I do love to write and would hate for a harsh comment to send me back into more years of writers block._


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Rain on My Parade

**Broken Hearts Cannot Be Mended**

_Written By Ally_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any part of it – however the idea of the story is my own._

_AN: Thanks to the few of you that reviewed after the first chapter. I'm glad that I made some kind of impact for you to give me some feedback. Also, all questions asked will be answered in the story so I will not be giving any information out. All I will say is what they said is not necessarily the truth and everything will be answered in time. However, keep asking the questions, that way I can keep track of what un-answerable actions can be answered._

_Warning: Rated R for some sexual encounters and language in future chapters._

* * *

__

**_Chapter 2: Don't Rain on My Parade_**

_Part A: Room #1_

The rain came pelting down on the window of the hotel room – brining no mercy to anyone who had hoped to be able to go out and enjoy the Hollywood streets for the first time. Emma sat curled up in a chair, staring blankly at the rain being probably the only one in the group who was glad that the rain postponed their adventure for this one night.

"Emma? Are you feeling all right? You don't look too good." Manny asked her.

"Hm? Yes, just fine." Emma responded, keeping her head aimed toward the window.

"Yeah Emma, you really haven't been looking to good, hun," Hazel said.

"I'm really just fine," Emma said again, but this time she closed her eyes, trying to keep in the tears that now filled her eyes.

She had been trying to deal with the news of her pregnancy as well as possible since she found out. Spinner had been a real big help, sitting with her on the bus and letting her fall asleep in his arms when they would spend the whole night driving instead of stopping in a place to rest. Paige never looked to happy about it, but Emma found that she really didn't care. She had no idea what she was going to do now that she was about to have herself her own kid. Her mother would be disappointed that she let this happen; Snake would defiantly look at her differently. And how were the rest of her friends going to react?

A hand settled down on Emma's shaking shoulders and she realized that she had started to cry. Looking up she found Manny standing behind her, and without saying a word she threw herself in her friend's arms and sobbed. Ellie and Hazel came over also, and the three girls surrounded Emma, whispering comforting nonsense to her while trying to get her to calm down.

When she finally stopped crying, she pulled away from Manny's arms and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. "Sorry," Emma muttered.

"It's okay Em," Manny said softly, "Do you want to talk?"

Emma knew she could trust Manny as well as Hazel and Ellie. She didn't expect any of them to go blab off her news to the rest of the group. They all had learned their lessons back in school with telling other people's secrets. Then again, she was afraid to tell them – afraid they would hate her.

Without realizing it, Manny had led her over to a bed, and sat her down kneeling in front of her with a look of concern on her face. Emma couldn't resist it any longer. She had to tell someone – someone who wasn't Spinner. She had to tell her best friend.

"Manny, please don't hate me." Emma wailed.

"I won't Em, I won't." Manny replied, her concern only growing.

"But you will, once I tell you. You'll hate me."

"Em, I can never hate you. You are a great person and you have done so much for me as well as other people. There isn't anything you can say to me that will make you hate you. We all make mistakes, and we all learn from them. I should know." Manny replied, reaching up and taking Emma's hands in her own.

Emma nodded, and looked around to see that Hazel and Ellie were sitting on the edge of the other bed watching the two of them. Emma opened her mouth to tell them then, but shut it quickly. Her stomach felt rather queasy and the room started to spin around her.

"Em?"

That was all Emma heard before she got to her feet and rushed to the bathroom, all the food that she had consumed now pouring out into the toilet. Someone was holding her hair back while gently rubbing her back. Another person had grabbed one of the washcloths in the bathroom and was soaking it in water from the sink. Manny stood in the doorway, ready to go run off and find someone to help.

Emma lifted her head up and looked back at Ellie who was holding her head - Hazel gently whipped her mouth with the wet cloth. "I'm sorry guys; I don't know where that came from."

"Do you want me to go get Spinner?" Manny asked.

"Could you?" Emma replied, looking hopeful to see him again.

Manny nodded and quickly ran from the room while Ellie helped her to her feet and they all went back to the room.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Spinner came running in with Manny right behind him. He quickly found his way to Emma's side, and reached out for one of her hands. "Emma, you look like shit."

"Thanks Spin." Emma responded with a laugh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know where that came from. Must have eaten some bad food."

"Emma, I don't think it was the food," Spinner said, lowering his voice that only she could hear.

"I know." Emma responded, once again looking grave.

* * *

_Part B: In the Hallway_

"Hunny-B?" Paige called out to Spinner who had just exited the room she was heading to - she was hoping to talk with Hazel about something that had happened early that day.

Spinner turned around to look at her, looking rather guilty. "Hey Paige."

"What were you doing in there hun?" Paige replied coldly.

"Just saying goodnight to Emma and the rest of them."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them then as both stood rather uncomfortably with about 10 feet in-between them. Spinner really had no reason to be feeling as guilty as he was. Emma was his friend, sure they were close, and sure they shared a secret between them, and sure things were a bit complicated between him and Emma but he was still with Paige. He was only showing Emma a little bit more compassion than he showed other girls, but Paige was still the one he was with. Paige on the other hand was feeling rather jealous. To her, Spinner was spending way too much time at little Emma's side and if she had to put her finger on it she would say that Spinner was cheating on her with Emma.

"Spin, are you and Emma doing it?" Paige asked bluntly.

"What?" Spinner said shocked, "No, of course not."

"Then why don't you sit with me on the bus? Why don't you come say goodnight to me? Why don't you care about me? I'm your girlfriend Spin!" Paige ranted.

"Paige, calm down."

"I will not calm down. Not when you make me think that there is nothing left between us. There is no spark anymore, is there Spin."

Spinner fell quiet. Paige was right in some way there – the spark between then had started to fail. He found himself questioning their relationship everyday. He was confused about many things in life – but he had never spoken a word of it to anyone.

"Yes, there is," Spinner lied, "There is always a spark between us."

Paige caught his eyes, tears building up in her own. "Then why did it take you so long to respond? I hate you Gavin Mason. I _hate_ you."

With that she turned on her heel and fled back to her own room leaving Spinner to feel even more confused about everything that had been happening lately.

* * *

_Part C: Room #2_

"I hate him, Ash, I hate him," Paige cried into her pillow once she got back from her little encounter with Spinner.

"Paige, hun, you don't hate him," Ash said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes I do. He doesn't care for me anymore. He just wants that little tramp Emma." Paige wailed louder.

"Oh come on Paige, that's not true and you know it. I'm sure everything between Spinner and Emma is innocent. It's probably like brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Paige turned around and faced Ashley, gripping the pillow in her hands, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Spinner is head over heels in love with you. The two of you have been together forever. You are meant to be."

"Then why did he hesitate?" Paige was close to tears again.

"Oh come on Paige, its Spinner. He was probably just thinking over what to say so it didn't come out wrong."

"I-I guess you're right." Paige let go of the pillow and sat up straight, brushing at her tear-stained cheeks. "But what is with him? He seemed so off – like there was something he was hiding. Not just from me but from everyone. What is wrong with my hunny-b?"

"Seriously Paige, shut up," Sean suddenly spoke up.

They were only able to get four rooms – three of which had two beds and one in which had one bed. Dylan was given that room so that he could sleep without any interruptions and be awake enough to drive the next day. But putting four people in each room it left over two guys and two girls. Sean and Jay were instantly chosen to be the two guys, and to save everyone from any uncomfortable nights, Ashley and Paige had decided to room with the two.

"Mind your own business, Sean," Paige snapped.

"Why? So that I can continue to hear you wallow in your own self-pity. It is rather annoying and I'd rather not hear it. That's why I'll give you my advice."

"Please, hun, don't. There is nothing you can say that would make anything better. I mean everyone can see how well your relationship with Ellie is going. Every time Emma is around you practically ignore her because you are so busy staring at Emma."

"I don't stare at Emma. I don't even like her anymore," Sean defended, "And things between Ellie and I are going just fine."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Are you so sure about things with Spinner?"

Paige shut her mouth and glanced over at Ashley who shrugged.

"You might as well listen to what he has to say, and if it sucks just don't listen then." Ashley said to her.

Paige sighed, "Fine, speak away all mighty one."

"Thank you. First of all you are totally over-reacting with this whole Spinner and Emma thing. Every one can see that it is perfectly innocent and Emma is not the type to steal away someone boyfriend. Unless she turns out pregnant and harvesting Spinner's baby you have nothing to worry about." Sean started.

"Spinner said he wasn't sleeping with her," Paige said.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Sean replied, "I never said they were sleeping with each other, Emma's not the type. Anyway, the second thing you need to do is apologize to Spinner. By the sounds of what you told Ash, you cut him to pieces without giving him any chance to defend himself. Put yourself in his shoes. He had just left one room to say goodnight and was probably on his way over here to do the same thing. Instead you ask him if he's sleeping with Emma. You caught him off guard so of course he was going to hesitate to answer you about the spark still begin there. You just accused him of sleeping around."

"Oh, I never thought of it like that," Paige said suddenly feeling really bad.

"And I'm sure you also didn't think that he may be looking over his whole life right now. He just graduated from high school and now has to go off to college where a whole new world is awaiting him. He's probably re-evaluating his whole life."

Paige glanced over at Ashley again and then back to Sean, "Sorry about snapping at you earlier. I guess I really did over-react. I should go find Spinner and apologize."

"No, don't," Sean said before she could get up, "Give him the night to cool off, and then talk to him tomorrow morning."

Paige slowly nodded. "All right."

Sean, now glad that he wouldn't have to worry about hearing Paige complain all night, placed his headphones back on his ears and laid back down on the bed alone. Jay had fallen asleep on the chair in the room, listening to his own music, leaving Sean to have the bed alone, which he was extremely happy about. The light flicked off to which he figured that Ashley and Paige had decided to get some sleep also. Sean didn't go straight to sleep. Instead he stared out the window, watching the rain fall down on it, and let his mind wander to Emma. Were things really dying with Ellie? And was he actually starting to have feelings for Emma again?

* * *

_AN: Chapter 2 completed. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I improved slightly on my writing style. It's amazing; I'm actually getting back into the whole writing thing. Instead of staring at the TV screen all I can think to do is continue this story – so I promise that the next chapter will come out soon. Again, if you can review and give me any feedback on how the story is going and what I can do to improve, it would be much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Rain on My Parade part...

**Broken Hearts Cannot Be Mended**

_Written By Ally_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any part of it – however the idea of the story is my own._

_AN: To all those who have reviewed, thank you so much. The positive feedback has made it so much easier to continue writing and getting new chapters out faster. This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I think you might enjoy it anyway._

_Warning: Rated R for some sexual encounters and language in future chapters._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Don't Rain On My Parade – part 2_

_Part A: Room #3_

"Dude, she called me by my full name. My real name. That's just wrong," Spinner said to Craig who he was sharing a bed with that night.

"You're over-reacting. I don't think she is going to break-up with you." Jimmy replied from the other bed.

"No, dude, you should've seen her face. She looked like – like one of those lions about to kill a llama." Spinner said.

Craig jumped in, "Spin, I don't think lions eat llamas."

"Well, if they do, that would've been what she looked like."

"Spinner, I think you are focusing on the wrong part here," Marco came in, "She might've called you by your full name, but she said she hated you."

"Oh yeah, she said," he changed his voice to impersonate a high-pitched female voice, "I hate you Gavin Mason. I _hate_ you."

"And you don't think you should be focusing on that?"

"No. Girls say that all the time. It's like if her mom grounded her or something she would be like, 'I hate you Mom; I _hate_ you.'"

There was a short awkward silence that filled the room after that, ending with Spinner lifting his eyebrows to the other guys with a 'what?' expression on his face.

Marco shook his head, as if to clear what Spinner had just said and went on to speak, "And she accused you of sleeping with Emma?"

Spinner nodded, "Yup."

"Weird. I mean, Emma is cute and all," Craig said, "But she isn't one I would just casually sleep with."

"And why not?" Spinner said, rather defensive.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Did you sleep with her, man?"

"What? No!" Spinner said just as defensive.

The guys looked at each other with much doubt but didn't pursue the topic any more. They had no need to know any details of Spinner's sex life and it was better not to know if he had cheated on Paige, that way they wouldn't have to lie to her.

"Let's just forget all this and sleep," Jimmy said after awhile. "Hopefully this rain will be gone and we'll be able to drive into the city tomorrow."

"All right," they all agreed, each curling up in their separated spots on the beds and flicking off the lamps.

Craig, Jimmy, and Marco all fell silent, giving the impression that each of them were actually trying to sleep. Spinner on the other hand was staring up at the ceiling not tired at all. Since he had fought with Paige too many confusing thoughts had filled his mind. Should the two of them break up? There was a spark there, right? Or was he just still with her because he had fallen into a routine? Spinner had no idea anymore who he was. The last three years of high school had sent him through some of the toughest times of life. He never knew what would happen next, or what would be tossed his way to shock him. But things we all right with him and Paige, right?

"Hey guys," Spinner broke the sleeping silence, "Paige and I are fine, right?"

"Yes, go to sleep Spinner," Craig mumbled.

"I mean, she's not going to break up with me, right?"

"Spinner, shut up!" Jimmy piped up.

"Dude, I'm going through a crisis here!"

Craig turned to face Spinner, "Then go through your crisis somewhere else and leave us to sleep."

"Well fine, dude, if you're going to be like that," Spinner said jumping out of bed and slipping his feet into his shoes.

"We are, now go," Craig turned over once again and tried to sleep.

"Forget you dudes," Spinner mumbled, opening the room door and stepping outside.

* * *

_Part B: The Hallway Again_

Spinner stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him just to give his three roommates a little extra something for kicking him out of the room. He could hear the various cries from Craig and Jimmy through the door but Spinner only ignored them and started to walk away.

"That's what you get for kicking me out," Spinner mumbled to himself.

"That's what who gets?" A voice asked.

Spinner jumped, having expected most of everyone to be asleep – or going to sleep by now. Yet, there standing in the hallway also was Dylan.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? We gave you the single room for a reason." Spinner said to him.

"I was trying to sleep," Dylan replied, "But you try sleeping when all you can think about is that you are just going to have to wake up again and drive that bus."

"I could drive it for you," Spinner volunteered.

"Nah, it's all right. It's not too bad. At least Marco stays up to talk with me," Dylan said, "So, why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep. Paige problems – and well, other stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dylan said, his usual concern in his voice.

"Yeah. As long as you don't kick me out too."

Dylan laughed. "No, I won't. Come on, we'll talk in my room, and you can rant about anything that's on your mind."

* * *

_Part C: Room #1 Revisited_

Manny turned over in the bed to look at Emma. After Spinner had left, they all decided to just sleep and if Emma wanted to talk she could do so in the morning. But Manny had been struck with concern for her friend and wasn't about to let it up.

"Emma? Are you awake?" Manny whispered.

She waited in the silence for an answer; quite sure she wasn't about to get one.

"Yeah," came Emma's whispered reply.

Manny quickly propped herself up on one elbow so that she could look down at her friend. "Are you okay, Emma? What's going on?"

Emma turned also, "Manny, I have something big to tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell."

"I won't tell Em, I promise. That's what best friends are for."

Emma nodded but didn't say anything for a long time. Manny's concern grew more and she reached out to place a hand on Emma's arm.

"Em?"

"Manny," Emma said in a chocked voice, "Please don't hate me, or think less of me."

"Oh Emma," Manny said quickly drawling Emma into her arms and holding her as she softly cried.

"Manny, I-I-I-I – I'm pregnant." Emma said quietly, and for the second time that night tears overcame her and she cried in Manny's arms.

Manny was in quiet some shock, never having expected Emma to have been with anyone. And Emma hadn't dated anyone in a long time. Though it had been years since it happened, Emma had yet to get over Sean and every boyfriend she had since that date had lasted only for a week or two. The only guy she had actually been close to was Spinner. But those two had never been more than friends, or so that what it seemed like.

"Oh Emma," Manny said again, holding her close.

It took awhile before Emma once again regained her composure and stopped crying. But once she did she sat up and looked straight at Manny.

"I'm so sorry. Do you hate me?"

"Of course not Emma," Manny said quickly, "But can I ask you a question?"

Emma nodded.

"Who's the father?"

Silence filled the room for quite some time, until finally Emma opened her mouth to answer and tell her story.

* * *

_Part D: On the Road Again_

They all re-entered the bus with a yawn. For a few people, the night had been long and full of new understanding. For others it had been full of too much sleeping which caused them to still be sleepy.

"Feeling better Emma?" Spinner called out to her.

"Yes, much better," Emma said with a smile as she looked over at Manny.

"Good," Spinner said with a smile for her also.

"Hey Ellie," Sean called out to her.

Ellie only looked at him, and then glanced at Emma, before seating herself a few seats away from Sean.

"Shit, my back is killing me," Jay complained.

"Well, hun, that's what you get for sleeping in a chair all night," Paige said before jumping to her feet and rushing over to Spinner and encircling her arms around his neck.

"Hunny-b, I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I totally over-reacted and I love you, hun. And I know that you'll never ever cheat on me. Do you forgive me?" Paige said.

Spinner looked over her shoulder and caught Dylan's eyes. They shared a silent secret before Spinner smiled at Paige and hugged her back, "Of course I do, hunny-b."

"Well, I'm glad I won't need to be listening to Spinner rant all night then," Craig said.

"Me too," Jimmy agreed.

Marco laughed at the two of them and stood next to Dylan, reaching for his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

Dylan stiffened at Marco's touch but quickly covered it up. "Um, yeah. Slept like a baby."

"Good," Marco said, leaning up to give Dylan a quick peck on the cheek only to have Dylan turn his head and catch his lips.

"Well I don't know about all you," Hazel called out, "But I'm ready to hit the road again!"

Dylan turned away from Marco and sat down in the drivers seat. "All right, everyone seated? It's time to finish our way down to the streets of Hollywood."

They all gave a cheer and were smiling as the bus slowly pulled away from the hotel curb.

* * *

_AN: Please review and tell me how you like it so far! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
